ZEO
by IKARI IORI
Summary: lo que sucede cuando se toma mucho cafe y poca azukar... leanlo pleaseee dejen sus reviews.


ONE SHOT  
  
AQUELLO QUE NO SUPISTE RESPONDER...  
  
Escena cerca del puente, bajo de un arbol  
  
..........................................  
  
la silueta de una figura delgada de cabello largo se dibuja con las primeras horas de la mañana  
  
"pensamientos"  
  
- Puedo sentir el viento que acaricia mi cara, puedo mirar el más agitado y sentir ese estemecimiento en la piel, puedo hacerlo, !Demonios¡ puedo ver las cosas del mundo y sentir ganas enormes de llorar y sin embargo... sin embargo me parece que esta estructura mia vale menos de la que cualquiera, esto de lo que estoy compuesto... A veces me siento así... casí siempre, como si no tubiera derecho a sonreir, porque siento que me estan negadas cosas tan humanas, no parezco diferente, ellos sin duda no podrian notarlo, pero... no puedo fingir que no pasa nada, ¿qué pasara cuando se den cuenta? cuando alguien trate de acariciarme y descubra que soy una gran farsa que soy un arremedo de ser humano, un muñeco que por dentro esta hueco... y que si me hago daño o si me rompo... ¿dolerá? me dolera, ¿esto que siento es dolor?... por que si siento esta sensación que me hiere no puedo sentir tambier la felicidad... no se que es la felicidad, pero me pregunto si ellos lo saben, si lo han descubierto... espero encontar a alguno que me lo diga, que lo seopa sin dudarlo... que haya encontrado la manera de ser feliz, aunque no creo que esa persona exista, si ellos tambien lo ignoran tal vez no sean mejor que yo, mejor que estos montones de cables y circuitos con conciencia... Gordon dijo, que basicamente no había dierencia pero... por que?  
  
- Hablando solo Zeo?  
  
- Umh... !Ozuma¡... " y ahora recuerdo que jamás he cruzado palabra con él"  
  
- estaba sobre ese árbol y no pude evitar escucharte...  
  
"Que debo decir? él es el amigo de takao... llego antes que yo a su vida, y es un ser humano..."  
  
- Ah... sí? pues siento interrumpir tus meditaciones con mis palabras...   
  
- Nada de eso.. solo, me llamo la atención lo que decias... pensé que habias comprendido lo que Takao te habia dicho...  
  
Ozuma se acerca a Zeo, en realidad tambien era un enigma para el... como era posible creer que este chico podía sentir de verdad, despues de todo el mismo habia visto como se averiaba su brazo, habia podido ver los tubos de metal que lo constituian...   
  
- Aun no puedo... procesarlo... "se que se oyo muy ironico... pero me parece divertido burlarme de mi mismo"  
  
- Por que no? "Las cosas de la naturaleza, el fuego, la madera, el viento, el agua... el metal... ¿podra Zeo comprender esto?  
  
- No lo sé... creo que takao es una persona con un corazón muy grande y un raciocinio bastante instintivo... es decir...   
  
-sí... lo sé, pero creo que podriamos aprender una o dos cosas de él... mira... creo que ninguno de nosotros tiene derecho a ciertas preguntas...   
  
Ozuma trata de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero le parece dificil hablar de esto con un Androide, ¿Podria Zeo entenderlo?  
  
- Cuales son esas preguntas?  
  
- ¿Que soy? ¿Quien soy? ¿por que estoy aqui?... - Ozuma se queda callado de pronto  
  
- Soy Zeo... Soy un androide... estoy aqui por que así le placio a alguien...  
  
- No me refiero a eso. Supongo que sabes a que me refiero... y no estas aqui solo por el deseo de un hombre... nadie esta aqui solo por eso... ni siquiera yo - Aprieta los puños  
  
- Que sucede?   
  
-umh... nada... tal vez tu y yo tenemos cosas en común   
  
- que es lo ustedes ven y que yo no...   
  
- Qué? - lo mira - pues creo que sabemos lo que no somos... pero no sabemos que es lo somos - sacude la cabeza - no me hagas caso  
  
- quiero saber - Zeo se acerca a ozuma - creo que sabes más de lo que me has dicho  
  
- umh... son solo teorías mias, cada quien debe encontrar sus verdadades...   
  
- La verdad no existe. Nada es verdadero...   
  
- Ni yo, ni tú... entonces cual es el problema?  
  
- um?! no, no quice... es decir...   
  
- calmate o haras corto circuito... jeje  
  
- ¬ ¬ si, riete, no me importa.   
  
- Yo se que sí. Que es lo que te molesta? te crees.. antinatural?  
  
- No me creo, lo soy.  
  
- Claro que no... no existe nada fuera de lo natural... cada fibra o membrana que me constituye, cada centimetro de cable o metal con el que estas contruido... todo esta sacado de la naturaleza... estamos hecho basicamente de lo mismo.  
  
- Ja! vete tu a creerte eso!  
  
- Que eres Zeo? eres acaso tus brazos? si te arrancaran las piernas dejarias de ser Zeo? incluso si te borraran el rostro? dejarias de ser Zeo?  
  
- Supongo que no...   
  
- Que es lo que te hace ser?  
  
- No lo sé... - mira a los ojos de Ozuma - que es lo que nos hace ser?  
  
- Crees en el alma?  
  
- No...   
  
- En la conciencia  
  
- Puede ser... en la memoria... en los recuerdos... en la mente.  
  
- Tal vez esa sea la unica diferencia...   
  
- eh? cual?  
  
- lo que somos nosotros, le llamamos alma... tu le llamas conciencia. Los seres humanos somos un poco más soñadores... tal vez sea eso... aunque creo que tu tambien tienes Sueños... no?  
  
- Tenia uno...   
  
- y que era?   
  
- Ser uno de ustedes.. un ser humano... sentir el pulso, la respiración... la calidez de un cuerpo.  
  
- quieres... - Ozuma lo mira - sentir mi cuerpo?  
  
- tu cuerpo? - Zeo se acerca a Ozuma - y de que me serviria eso?   
  
- No lo sé... - Ozuma mira el agua que se mecia a causa del viento - solo fue na ocurrencia, olvidalo.  
  
Zeo lo miro recargarse en el barandal del puente y mirar fijamente el agua, Ozuma parecia pensar algo... ojala pudiera saber que.  
  
- Tal vez, es decir... no he ayudado en mucho verdad?  
  
- No digas eso - Contesto Zeo mientras rodeaba a Ozuma con sus brazos colocandose a sus espaldas - Además, no pretendia que nadie me respondiera cuando hablaba sólo.  
  
- Tu cuerpo...   
  
- eh?  
  
- Sí es... sí es cálido... - Ozuma cerro los ojos y creyó escuchar el sonido de un corazón, aunque supuso que se trataba del suyo  
  
- Ah... Te iras pronto verdad?  
  
- Así es debo volver a donde pertenezco...   
  
- no puedes pertenecer aquí?   
  
- Una parte de mi ya es de aquí... pero nopuedo quedarme, tengo responsabilidades para con mi pueblo.  
  
- y yo que es lo que debo de hacer? a donde debo regresar? - Murmuro Zeo al oido de Ozuma  
  
- A casa... supongo, con tu... padre.  
  
- Por que tardaste en decirlo?  
  
- No lo sé. Creo que solo fue un momento de duda.   
  
Se quedaron ahi todabia un rato más pero de pronto..........  
  
- !!O-ZU-MAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
-eh? quien es? quien te llama?  
  
- Es la voz de Joseph... me he demorado en volver con ellos, será eso.  
  
- !ZEO¡ ¿Donde estás?  
  
- y.. a ti, quien te busca? es tu padre?  
  
- no - Zeo solto a Ozuma - Es Gordon  
  
- !OZUMA¡  
  
- !ZEO¡  
  
Aparecieron de un lado del puente un chico bajito y de cabello verde que saludaba de manera graciosa con la mano... del otro lado un chico pelirrojo con pants.  
  
- Nos llaman por caminos diferentes... - menciono Ozuma tan tranquilo como de costumbre  
  
- Sí... - Zeo miro a Gordon y le hizo una seña para que esperara un poco más - Ozuma... quiero despedirme... por que, no creo que nos volvamos a ver.  
  
- Adios... - Ozuma miro a Joseph el cual le esperaba del otro lado - !Espera, ahora voy!   
  
- Ozuma...   
  
- si?  
  
Zeo tubo que agacharse un poco para que sus labios tocaran los de Ozuma, y descubrio satisfecho que este se estremecia al contacto.  
  
- Nos vemos  
  
- S-sí - respondio aun algo confundido el chico de cabello negro y rojo  
  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
- Que hacias allí Ozuma  
  
- ah? nada... charlaba con un... amigo.  
  
los dos se adentraban en el bosque para reunirse con sus compañeros  
  
...........................................................  
  
- Que fue eso, Zeo?  
  
- Nada especial... - Dijo el chico sonriente - una despedida, supongo  
  
- como que supones?  
  
Ellos dos caminaban por las calles entre los edificios y los autos, sin buscar a nadie más.  
  
...............................................................  
  
FIN  
  
BIEN ESTO ES TODO  
  
kAI: COMO ASÍ? AHHH YA SABIA YO QUE NO PUEDES ESCRIBIR ALGO QUE NO TERMINE YAOI  
  
EMH ETOOOO... BUENO... NO PUDE RESISTIRME uu  
  
kAI: BUENO... SOLO ESPERO QUE NO DEJES MAREADOS A LOS LECTORES ¬ ¬  
  
POR QUE NO? QUE CASO TENDRIA ENTONCES ESCRIBIR ALGO ASÍ?  
  
kAI: CREO QUE LOS HOT CAKES CRUDOS DE BEDECHAN TE HICIERON DAÑO  
  
JAJAJAJA SI, TAL VEZ FUE ESO... O EL EXESO DE MERMELADA... YO QUE SE  
  
kAI: Y CUANDO SIGUES EL DE CICATRICES?  
  
(APARECE LEN TAO)  
  
lEN: SI, CUANDO?  
  
EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ETOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.....   
  
kAI: ¬ ¬ ESTE ES MI TRABAJO CHINITO !FUERA¡  
  
lEN: SACAME SI PUEDES  
  
kAI: AH SI TU... NI QUE TE TUBIERA MIEDO  
  
EH... CHICOS... ESTE  
  
AMBOS: TU NO TE METAS!!!  
  
OKIS uú "¿ALGUIEN SABE UN REMEDIO PARA QUE ESTOS DOS NO SE PELEEN?"  
  
(kAI Y lEN SIGUEN PELEANDO)  
  
nOS VEMOS  
  
IORI CHAN  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
Este es un ONE SHOT  
  
hbravoroldanhotmail.com  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE n  
  
.................................................. 


End file.
